


Snail Slime

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Misunderstandings, Reconciliation, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have never had the most... Typical of relationships but it works for them anyway.Even if it sometimes involves abduction[ an old one shot from fanfiction.net long ago done for the illustrious Miss Rose Gold]
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Snail Slime

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came across this so may as well repost an oldie but a personal favorite from a few years ago. XD

**The City of Townsville! A harmonious happy idyll. A place where happiness abounds- and everyone can rest safe knowing that their beloved city is safe and sound thanks to the heroics of those spunky heroines the-.**

“And then- Then what does he do- he just walks away like nothing happened! Nothing at all! Meanwhile the bartender’s called the police- my dress is absolutely ruined- there’s blood all over the floor- I told him we should have just left but oh God forbid he listen to  _ me _ !” 

The redhead raged and raged- all while savagely biting at her ice cream cone – the blonde serenely patted her hand making the appropriate hums and  _ uh huhs _ \- nodding at the correct moments- just being the image of a supportive shoulder to cry on. 

The third young woman perched on the bench was silent- she looked furious as well but it seemed… harsher than the other two. 

**The Powerpuff Girls…?**

“If he’s that much of an ass Bloss- then here’s what you do-  _ break up with him _ .” 

Neither the blonde nor redhead were pleased by this advice it seemed. Those looks were menacing. 

“Just saying sis.” 

Still angry looks. 

“Ahem.” 

The three stiffened and looked up. 

The three young men in front of them, a fellow blonde who looked exasperated and waved in their direction with a long sigh, a redhead who looked sheepish clutching what looked like a bouquet of pink and red flowers and another ink haired young man who looked nothing short of annoyed, sucking the inside of his cheek and crossing his arms. 

**Uh oh! Who** ’s  **this but the Rowdyruff Boys! What trouble are they up to this time!?**

They all stood in sync, well two out of the three stood- the green eyed girl stayed on her bench glaring at her fellow black haired counterpart. 

_ “So uh… hey Babe?”  _

_ “What are those?”  _

The pink eyed woman didn’t look the slightest bit impressed. The two blondes both exchanged a look.

_ “Flowers.”  _

_ “I can see that idiot- now WHY do you have them!”  _

_ “Cause… Boomer told me to-OW!”  _

The redheaded boy glared at the blonde who had elbowed him. 

_ “I mean… _ **_I_ ** _ know you’re mad at me and I don’t want you to be mad at me so….?”  _

_ “So you’re buttering me up?”  _

_ “Yes?”  _

Both the boys facepalmed in sync. The blonde girl sighed loudly. The green eyed girl continued to glare at her counterpart. 

_ “Well you won’t talk to me so I don’t know what-!”  _

_ “You know  _ **_exactly_ ** _ what you did Brick Jojo! Now I have no desire to speak to you right now- so make like a bug and fly away somewhere-  _ **_I_ ** _ have nothing further to say to you.”  _

Waved off. Hair flipped over the shoulder – smacking the Red haired boy in the nose somewhat- as both his shoulders and the flowers it seemed wilted in sync. 

The Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys however was never one to be crossed. Many an unlucky soul had learned that the hard way. He folded his arms and stewed. Gritting his teeth and looking like an odd combination of infuriated and one about to have a temper tantrum tantamount to a child. He growled and then stomped his foot. The blonde boy stiffened. The ink haired one sighed. 

“ _ Alright Boys! Time for Plan B! Alpha Maneuver PX3 NOW!”  _

_ “Wha-!? Bro we haven’t pulled one of those in years-!”  _

_ “This ain’t gonna work Bro-.”  _

_ “I SAID NOW DAMN IT!”  _

The three girls tensed and finally the green garbed Powerpuff stood up. Eyes blazing. 

“I’d like to see you idiots try- HEY!” 

_ “What on ACK!- BRICK! BRICK PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! BRICK JOJO IF YOU DON’T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I’LL-!”  _

And there went one…. Red streak flashing with enraged female redhead hoisted over a pair of shoulders shrieking as he did so. The blonde girl folded her arms and tapped her foot irritably. Her counterpart sighed and held out a hand. More disapproving tongue clicks but nonetheless one dainty hand was placed in the sheepish young man’s and off they went in two blue lights. Side by Side. 

Only the two “Greens”- Powerpuff and Rowdyruff were left. She glared. He smirked. 

“Just you and me fucker… bring it on!” She pounded her fist into her palm. 

He raised an eyebrow and then cooed while crooking a teasing finger. 

_ “Here Kitty Kitty.”  _

**-o-o-o-**

  
  
  
  
  


When Buttercup Utonium woke up this morning the last thing she expected was just how  _ bad  _ a day she was truly in for apparently. 

First she’d been out of Fruit-O’s: That dratted blonde had gone and eaten all of them and not even had the decency to replace the box! Rude! 

Then Daddy had decided that over her bland tasteless toast was the best time for  _ another  _ lecture on the ethics of sneaking back in the house after three – and just on the record- it wasn’t always  _ Buttercup  _ who was the perpetrator in question- in fact let’s be honest- Buttercup was  _ not  _ the one dumb enough to get  _ caught _ sneaking through the window bundled in clothes way too big for her and with  _ way  _ too flushed a face despite claims of “sunburn”. 

That’s towards you Madam Bubbles. The finesse and such of the skill of sneaking was  _ not  _ hereditary clearly- and or Boomer Jojo was just a moron who needed to learn to tell time- or at least buy one of those handy dandy digital watches- or just dig it out of the cereal box! Oh wait- he couldn’t because someone  _ ate it all _ ! 

Buttercup wasn’t bitter about the loss of her sugary treat of course not. Now where was she – ah yes- Her truly  _ fabulous  _ day so far. 

And so after the breakfast debacle who had come storming downstairs but a  _ not  _ frustrated in the sexual sense eldest sister of the Utonium household who was  _ not  _ on speaking terms with her  _ not  _ boyfriend ( sex buddy) Brick Jojo who had  _ not  _ been a good boy and well yeah Buttercup had kind of toned out the ranting after a while because she could have told her a  _ long  _ time ago that canoodling with the  _ Jojo brothers _ ( no offense Bubsy) was just a  _ bad  _ idea! 

Whatever- they were all idiots.  _ Idiots.  _

So she’d gone off on a sister bonding ice cream trip. Fine. Whatever. And then  _ they  _ had shown up. One minute she’s sitting on a park bench with her sisters and the next thing she knows  _ they  _ decided to pick a fight- like a bunch of fucking five year olds and the red one especially decided to pull a fucking moron move and just hauled her sister up like a sack of potatoes and went flying off with her! The blondes knowing this was going to end  _ horribly  _ decided against arguing apparently and had just gone off willy nilly hand in hand into rainbow sugar land and ugh it was gross. No it was more than gross it was  _ disgusting  _ and fuck it all- then Buttercup had been left dealing with the king of slime himself! 

_ Butch.  _

Fucker had cheated. No way had he won! Oh hell no- no one won against the toughest fighter doing fair play and shit! No he was a dirty- no good- rotten asshole of a  _ cheater  _ and- and-! 

_ Clink.  _

She blinked… oh hell no. 

_ Clink. Clink.  _

SON OF A-!? 

_ Clink. Clink. Clink.  _

SHE WAS TIED UP! SHE WAS HANDCUFFED!?!!? Aw hell- and these were fucking titanium handcuffs and that sticky substance- oh fuck her life it was that fucking fly paper or some shit- fucking hell  _ why  _ had Bubs gone and blabbed  _ that  _ story to Dumb Ass Blue and shit! 

Okay- Buttercup was  _ not  _ into this kind of shit thanks! Uh no! Not cool! Fucking hell let her out! Where were her sisters now!? She didn’t hear loud screeching or other… creepy sounds so were they even in the same fucking- where the hell were they? 

…Oh that son of a bitch. Oh he didn’t. He better not have- he wouldn’t  _ dare-!  _

Not here! That shithead better not have even  _ thought  _ of bringing Buttercup-  _ here!  _

“Oh you piece of- LEMME OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING SLIMY PIECE OF SNAIL FECES YOU FUCKING RABID-! 

“Ouch Sunshine… that’s a new one.” And there was the (not) husky and  _ NOT  _ appealing chuckle or whatever that did  _ NOT  _ make Buttercup feel warm and tingly on the inside- nope- not now! Uh uh- never had in fact! He was just shit. He was shitty in life- shitty in general and fucking shitty as  _ hell  _ in bed! 

…. He was. Fucking asshole. Stop looking at her- in fact look at the ground worm! Look at the ground and don’t you dare come anywhere near her! Fucking-  _ shithead! _

The wall was too fucking close- and stupid handcuffs or whatever- the fuck was this!? Was he taking stalker lessons or something!? Creep! Asshole! Scoundrel! Snake! SNAIL FACE! 

And that smirk was just as deranged and fucking disturbing as ever- she hated it. She hated him! Hated all of em’! – The only reason she hadn’t kicked fucking his asshole brothers to the curb was because her stupid older sister had been under the same dumb spell the dumb blonde was under! Stupid… Stupid… snail… shitheads…!

They were all scum. Snail slime, disembodied puppy tailed and bad hair abounded. And they reeked of the sewer! 

Fucking… fucking spells… fucking creeps… all of em’- especially this one!! What the fuck women saw in them Buttercup would and never could understand! P.U! Gross- god the smell was almost making her gag already! 

She hated that cologne. She hated that sweat. She hated him. Had she mentioned that? Because if not she was overdue! 

“You better… have your fucking will written you piece of shit because when I’m through with you I swear to GOD I’m going to-!” 

His gorilla hand went up and that nasty ass blazing white smile replaced the fucking smirk. 

“Aw c’mon Spitfire… aren’t you happy to see me?” 

“NO! And don’t you fucking even TRY with the fucking pet names SNAIL FACE!” 

He clicked his tongue- jingling from the damn piercing she hated by the way- hated it- wanted to rip it out and the tongue along with it. “Yeesh- someone got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning-.” 

“BUTCH! Stop fucking playing around and let me go!” 

He pretended to think. Shockingly he still believed he possessed that ability. Cradling his chin and stroking his little goatee that looked fucking idiotic by the way- had the bitch liked it? Was that where it came from- fucking bitch. The Jojo brothers as a whole looked  _ horrid  _ with facial hair- Brick especially with that five o’ clock shadow that made Blossom’s face all red and scratched up and ugh- breakfast had sucked yeah but that didn’t mean Buttercup wanted to  _ lose  _ it. Blegh- change the mental subject- just- GROSS. 

Speaking of…sisters where the fuck were-? 

_ “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!?!?!”  _

Never mind. There was one of them. She could hear that screaming match even through the thick wood door. Butch was laughing. Because he was a jerk and he shrugged like a bigger jerk before he just sauntered over and plopped his fat ass on the floor near where she was tied up still- oh how  _ nice  _ – he fluffed her pillow. How  _ thoughtful _ . 

And the sensation of her foot hitting his  _ gut  _ clear on- and that oh so satisfying  _ grunt  _ of pain – that was even  _ better!  _

_ “I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!”  _

_ “SO YOU KIDNAP ME LIKE SOME KIND OF PSYCHOTIC STALKER!??!?  _

“She’s got a point Bro…” Butch muttered in between wheezes. Buttercup sneered and the fucking wall was still too close for comfort but the green eyed ogre settled down and began picking at his nails like the gross piece of shit that he was – ugh. Gross. What the fuck did that bitch even  _ see  _ in him!? 

Ugh. Girls were dumb. She wasn’t dumb. She was smart. Other girls were dumb. 

He was still wheezing – tch baby- she hadn’t kicked him  _ nearly  _ as hard as she  _ could  _ have! 

_ “BRICK JOJO I-I SWEAR TO GOD YOU’VE DONE SOME- SOME REAL CRAZY AND FOOLISH…FOOLISH  _ **_BULL SHIT_ ** _ IN THE PAST BUT THIS TAKES THE CAKE-!”  _

_ “YOU WEREN’T PICKING UP YOUR PHONE OR ANSWERING MY TEXTS!!”  _

_ “BECAUSE I’M FURIOUS AT YOU!”  _

_ “…W-Well… STOP BEING MAD THEN!”  _

Butch snorted again, “ Yeah okay Bro… sure its that easy. You wish it was that fucking easy.” 

She sneered, “ D’aww what’s the matter Butchy Boy- twubble in pawadise with her whoriness Slutsy Bitchfucks?” 

More muttering. Fucking hell. Stop looking at her. Creep. Ugh was this some kind of perverted fantasy of his. Ugh it probably was. Gross. Fucking creep. Pervert. Piece of walking snail slime! 

_ “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?”  _

_ “You…. asked that already babe-.”  _

_ “DON’T YOU CALL ME THAT BRICK JOJO!”  _

_ “…. I love you?”  _

_ “SHUT UP! I’M SPEAKING! WHAT WOULD YOUR ANGER COACH HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS BRICK!?!? ”  _

_ “… Um… Good job Jojo you defended your girlfriend’s honor from a creep?”  _

_ “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WAS ON THE PHONE CALLING IN EVERY FAVOR I COULD TO KEEP YOU FROM GOING TO JAIL!!!!!?”  _

_ “…So you do love me?”  _

The raging screeches began. Mostly involving less than clever insults and such- mostly involving the Red Rowdyruff’s hair and lack of upkeep. Too bad Buttercup couldn’t join in! She was much better than the resident super genius at coming up with the witty puns let’s face it! What a shame- a travesty really- so shouldn’t he be a good boy and let her out now so she could correct this terrible error? 

“God Bro… sure you ain’t whipped… Jesus….” He squeezed the bridge of his nose and she frowned more. Idiot. 

“He was dating my sister- you don’t actually think the commander and leader is going to let someone  _ else  _ take the reins do you?” Idiot. Her arms hurt like hell. This was his fault. She was going to punch him in the face when she got these damn handcuffs off! 

“ _ Was  _ dating? Wasn’t aware they’d broken up yet.” Butch had the audacity to open up his slimy mouth. Stupid tongue stud glinting in the shitty lighting of this run down shack. Which he’d had the goddamn  _ balls  _ to bring her to after- Oooh! She was gonna flay him! Fuck this she’d burn the whole damn shack down! DOWN SHE SAYS! “Sooooo-. How you been?” 

_ “FIFTY THREE STITCHES!”  _

_ “HE CORNERED YOU!”  _

Was he kidding? Was this piece of ignorant non-attractive mollusk blooded  _ idiot  _ actually just going to sit all hunky dory with that stupid ass grin on his face while Buttercup was oh gee-  _ tied up  _ – like some kind of fucking-! 

“Oh me? I’ve been just  _ dandy  _ there Toilet Douche- just you know every girl just  _ dreams  _ of the day psychotic human snails are gonna come and just kidnap em’ and bring em’ to their slimy lair!” 

He chuckled again. Ass. “Aw good baby- glad you’re having fun.” 

_ “YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE WORKING ON YOUR TEMPER!”  _

_ “I DID-AM! I AM! I DIDN’T YELL AT THE GUY NOW DID I!?”  _

_ “NO! YOU JUST WENT AND SMASHED HIS FACE IN A WALL!”  _

“I fucking hate you – tell you what- you let me go right about now and after my sister gives the fucker in the red hat the proper beating he deserves then  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you keep one testicle? Sounds like a plan?” 

He cradled his chin like a moron, “Hmmm- you know baby-.” 

“Don’t you fucking call me that- don’t you  _ dare _ fucking call me-!” 

“AS  _ tempting  _ an offer that is Buttercup fraid’ I’m gonna have to decline.” Again with the disturbing grin. And he was way too close to her face and fucking hell if he didn’t get those perverted creep eyes away from her then-! 

_ “HE TRIED TO GRAB YOUR TITS!” _

_ “DON’T BE CRUDE!”  _

“He’s such a moron.” She folded her arms. “Fucking hell Bloss what the hell do you even  _ see  _ in that idiot??” The sex couldn’t  _ be  _ that good- like seriously- it was probably passable at  _ most _ \- anyone with snail blood and doggy slobber and shitty gross hair couldn’t be  _ that  _ good in the bedroom or even less as someone to be seen with in public- being all gross like holding hands and letting them ride their motorcycles and being masters at sneaking them in and out of bedrooms and or something to visit late at night and talking all fucking night about all the crazy shit and shit that was their lives and-. 

Idiot.  _ Idiots  _ she should say. They were all scum. 

The worst scumbag of them all shrugged again with a nonchalant grin, airy and without a goddamn care in the world. 

“Yeah well your sis is a prissy bitch nine times outta ten and I wonder what the fuck Big Bro sees in her half the time so-.” Another shrug. She saw almost red and pulled at the damn handcuffs again. Still sticky and gross. Blech! Asshole! 

“Cause your lame ass brother knows she’s too fucking good for him and he can’t believe his dumb fucking luck she deigned to even look at him let alone fucking let him slobber all over him with this nasty puppy tongue or whatever!” Stupid glue. Stupid gunk… shit and fucking blondes’ big mouths. 

The shit head should have been insulted on his brother’s behalf or whatever- he only laughed. Asshole. 

“yeah… that’s probably it. Puppy dog  _ tail  _ by the way Baby.  _ Tail  _ not tongue- that’s  _ my  _ department.” He had the nerve to smack his lips in front of her in a mocking kiss face right then. 

Oh not even. Oh fuck this. She was  _ so  _ not in the mood to deal with this bullshit! 

**_POW_ **

_ “You knocked out three of his teeth!”  _

_ “HE WAS OUT OF CONTROL!”  _

He went down good. Good! Asshole! Hopefully Buttercup had saved the world from any baby Butches from crawling out of that cesspool too! Fucking slimy ass slug! 

He was wheezing even louder this time- clutching his… unmentionables and tch- serves him right! 

“Aw what’s the matter  _ Butchy Boo _ -?” He frowned and his eyes narrowed- when he managed to get an expression other than –  _ I am in excruciating pain  _ off his face that is. Ahh so satisfying. So- so  _ satisfying.  _

“Don’t… call me that.” He wheezed again. Tch.

“That’s a scream coming from you- what- haven’t found a good pet name  _ Butchie-kins?” _

That look was growing more “dangerous” so called – anyone else would be shitting themselves – not her of course- and tch let him act all big and “scary” – Buttercup wasn’t afraid of  _ him _ \- puh- _ lease.  _

He limped back up- shame and she grit her teeth and pulled at the damn goop or some shit that again the dumb blonde was going to  _ regret  _ having opened her big mouth obviously to the other dumb ass with nuts! 

_ “I’m AWARE the man was out of line Brick but he was also INTOXICATED-!”  _

_ “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!” _

“Don’t… call me that Sunshine.” He hissed. She grit her teeth and averted her gaze from those blazing green irises. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ start spouting that bull shit at me-.” 

“Don’t  _ I  _ dare?  _ Me?!  _ Oh you’ve got a lot of nerve you cheating piece of-!” 

_ “And so what I was supposed to just stand there while some louse goes and tries to fuck with my girlfriend! I took you to that club so you fucking relax cause finals fucking suck and then some shit head decides to try to stick his hand up your fucking skirt! Not happening Babe!”  _

_ “YOU COULD HAVE GONE TO JAIL!”  _

“Cheating.” Another snarl. She braced herself but he was too fast and too strong- her back hit the wall. “  _ Cheating? _ ?” He hissed. “Like hell.” Low and throaty. “Like hell. Never.” 

“LIAR!” 

His hands were on her shoulders- digging in. “ _ Never. _ ” She grit her teeth. 

“I  _ saw you _ .” She hissed. “I saw you  _ both _ .” 

“What you saw-!”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ bring that up you fucking  _ bastard!”  _

The image had seared into her brain- that fucking club- the music- the smoke- the lights- those hypnotic flashes and dulling sensations. Hands clamped around her waist and her own fucking snake arms slithering down his body like two slimy eels…. 

Buttercup had just stood there- her grip on her drink shaking- her temper rising. Those slimy snail slimed covered hands wrapped around that redhead’s waist whileher nasty mouth was all over his own sucking out what little was left of his dark soul… 

Just… Just… 

She hated him. 

She’d loved him. 

But now… 

_ She hated him.  _

Buttercup, the only true “smart” one of her sisters had been involved with her so called counterpart long before her sisters had finally gotten the message about their own. 

She’d been locked in the same detention room- discovered they’d ended up in the slammer for what was basically the same crime. Had the same tastes in music. The same love of bad horror movies. Killing in every sport but the challenge had never been there. 

Circling each other. One step forward- one step back- equals. Finally. 

He’d taken a first victory when she’d been cornered and pushed into a janitor’s closet that first time- when his mouth had engulfed her own- filling her with a sweet, sweet  _ sin  _ and just over all sense of being  _ bad _ . He’d smirked at her- relishing obviously in the cherry hue of her face, the swollen pucker of her lips and the dishevelment of her hair. 

And then he’d ruffled that same hair- pressed another kiss on her open lips and thrown her a little wave before he’d sauntered out- whistling as he went- and she’d realized the bastard hadn’t left empty handed either- swinging her wrist band for all the world to see idly and so nonchalantly on the his finger. 

The message being clear. 

**Point. Butch.**

She’d been outplayed but the battle was still going to rage. No. He wasn’t going to win so easily. Not over her. The toughest fighter? Ha! The idea was unthinkable! 

So she’d cornered him the next day- pinned him behind the bleachers- and shown the world the toughest fighter was  _ not  _ so easily beaten. 

He’d gotten a lousy wrist band. She’d left with a new shirt. 

**Point.** **_Buttercup._ **

And so it had begun. And so it raged. 

High School and its bull shit had continued- her sisters going hrough the usual teenage angst- And they’d both asked – sometimes jealously- sometimes awed-how she managed to avoid all this hell plaguing them? 

It was simple- it  _ had  _ been simple. 

He knew better. 

He wasn’t going to get anything better- he couldn’t. There was no such thing. So he wouldn’t fuck up. 

His brothers he’d lamented were in the same boat as her sisters- dealing with bull that wasn’t important but at that moment it was apparently the most important in the world. Brick had gone through girls- either scaring them off on purpose or by accident. Boomer had been too shy to even speak to one for years. Blossom deemed herself too busy to deal with such nonsense. Bubbles was determined on chasing a fantasy- a perfect man. 

Their lives had been busy. And plagued by trials of the common High school. Including:

She who was never satisfied with what she had but only what she could take…

Princess Morebucks. 

The so called “queen” of the school- she who used her daddy’s checkbook like a weapon had never forgiven the Powerpuff Girls for being the one people in the world who had dared tell her  _ no _ .

She’d wanted revenge- no she’d  _ demanded  _ revenge- she was hell bent on making them all pay and had made the Powerpuff Girls lives a misery or at least had tried to from day one. Stealing everything she could- ruining everything. Senior Year had been hell…  _ hell _ for them because of her. 

Well… not for Buttercup. No everything she had tried had failed. Miserably. Her checkbook wouldn’t work on what Buttercup had relished in- had treasured. She had tried. She had failed. Buttercup was immune to all her machinations and tricks. Her sisters… hadn’t been so lucky… 

The cheer captain spot from Bubbles something she had worked so hard for four years was suddenly taken by someone who had only just transferred in, a former cheerleader for another school and who also happened to be close friends with Princess... 

Blossom had been in the running for an exclsive scholarship- and after months upon months of preparation, drafts of essays, interviews, recommendations everything- It had gone to some nobody no one had ever heard of…. But was apparently come to find out related albeit distantly to the Morebucks clan. 

They’d been devastated in different ways. Nothing… anyone could do could soothe them- the bitch’s sick victory had been assured no doubt in her… vile brain except… 

Her sisters in the end after all… in a strange… way- however small… way… _ won.  _

Not to sound… like some kind of sap… but… they’d found… 

…love. 

Bubbles when robbed of the cheering spot she deserved had found solace in that lone art room where the shy blonde Rowdyruff boy with the dark blue eyes had looked up from his own project and with only a whispered word from her had made room at his table. She’d gone in sobbing… she’d left laughing. 

Boomer had brought a smile back to her face. And it had never left since. 

Blossom’s win had been harder. Her plans for the future being violently altered- what should have been a foregone conclusion had suddenly become a frightening unknown… and her sister hated the unknown. She had walked the school in a daze- in shock- drowning out the snickers and sympathetic murmurs with her own however damaged sense of pride creating a façade of serenity. She’d only found refuge from the constant show she had to put up in the library when one day a cup of coffee in a cheap Styrofoam cup had been set on the table by her. When she’d looked up she’d only been met with solemn red eyes No words. No false sympathies or laughter. Just… an understanding… silence. 

Something she hadn’t been expecting. Something she never in a millions years  _ would  _ have. 

He’d gotten up without another word. She’d followed after him. Chasing the unknown. 

Just like she still did now.

When those crazy siblings of theirs had finally smartened up and realized what they’d been missing had been right in front of them… it had been hard not to laugh. The Green eyes had been smart. They’d known right away. Her and Butch. 

They just  _ worked.  _

…Or had. 

Buttercup wished she could say she’d screamed that night. That she’d yelled. That she’d beaten the both of them to bloody pulps. 

But no. When that  _ bitch _ had turned to Buttercup with the single most  _ triumphant  _ smile she had ever seen on that whore’s face… while he had met her eyes… those dark green eyes… 

And Buttercup had only stood there. Stood there while that loose slut on a good day slobbered her victory at last. Long awaited. Sick. Wrong. 

Fucking… disgusting… slimy…  _ bitch.  _

Butch Jojo had done the unthinkable. He had committed the worst fucking sin in this fucking city’s history! 

…He had made… 

The Toughest Fighter… 

_ Cry.  _

She snarled and pulled away- kicked at him from his sick excuses! His fucking- she grit her teeth. 

“Let me go Butch.” She hissed. 

_ Clink. Clink. Clink.  _

“Not until you fucking talk to me.” He increased his hold on her shoulders. “Not until you fucking listen! I know what you think you saw but-!” 

“What you  _ think  _ I saw!?” 

_ Clink. Clink. Clink.  _

“It wasn’t what you-!” 

_ SNAP  _

He jumped back- she stood slowly- the remains of the cuffs fell to the ground. “Don’t fucking insult me you…piece… of fucking…  _ shit _ .” The burning behind her eyes- the heat- she was going to incinerate him. She was going to  _ destroy  _ him. 

“I didn’t- she fucking jumped me! She was clinging to me like some kind of fucking- I dunno rabid tree frog or whatever with those beady eyes of hers! I was trying to get her off me when-.” He trailed. “C’mon Sunshine… I might be a fucking asshole and shit on a good day and I’m a piece of snail slime yeah I know but…” he scratched the back of his neck. “I’d never… pull that shit on you… or just… it’s one thing to break some guy’s face for trying to… you know… but its another to break… someone’s trust like that… I might be an asshole…but never to you Baby…” 

“Oh spare me your fucking lies-!” 

_ “God damn it Blossom! Just- Just listen to me!”  _

_ “WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!?!?”  _

_ “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU INFURIATING WOMAN!”  _

She folded her arms- now that they were free. 

“I’d… never lie to you Buttercup.” He said quietly. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

“You’re doing it right now.” 

“No.” He had the gall to touch her. “I’m not.” He had the audacity and the little that was left of his limp balls to touch her face and wipe that nonexistent tear off her face with his thumb like he was some kind of decent man and not some mutated snail hybrid who had come out of a shit infested toilet! 

She clutched her arms tighter. 

_ “Listen… Just… Listen Babe… Blossom… please. I…I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that… I know…I’m sorry I…freaked you out Babe… I was pissed and I was… I saw the way he grabbed you and I heard you yell and… I’m an asshole. I…I know that but… I just… I never did ask if you were okay…did I…”  _

_ “No… you didn’t… you walked right past me…”  _

“You kidnapped me like some sort of deranged stalker.” She muttered. 

“Nothing else worked- I’ve been trying for a fucking  _ month _ -you blocked me on Faceplace, you blocked me on Chirper, you wouldn’t answer my calls, or my texts, you even dumped a whole bucket from your window of… I probably don’t wanna know what that shit was do I?” 

She snorted. “You deserved it asshole.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “”Why should I believe you- it’s the lamest excuse in the book- the other girl did it- she came on to me- blame her not me- I’m the victim blah blah fucking BLAH!” She squeezed her arms tighter. “Give me one reason to fucking believe you!” 

Silence. Of course. Fucking hell he was a fucking idiot and-! 

“Because you know me Buttercup… and you know I fucking love you- you crazy bitch.” 

The heat started again. She squeezed her eyes tighter and tighter in sync with her arms. 

_ “I know… and I was fucking wrong and an idiot for it..”  _

_ “Yes… yes you were! We should have left! They were handling it! He was…he was intoxicated, likely high and just… then I see you taken out in handcuffs… just… just…”  _

She sneered and he flinched when she ripped herself away from him. 

“You can’t expect me to just fall back in your fucking arms like some kind of fucking bad teen movie.” She hissed. His hand ghosted over her shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me.” She snapped. He drew back immediately. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “He ended up arrested.”  _

_ “…was he now?”  _

_ “They found… they found… pills… pills in his pocket… the bouncer… he…he recognized them as… as…-.”  _

_ “So… me breaking his teeth…putting him in the hospital… may have… kept him from…”  _

_ “… That was likely his plan… yes.”  _

_ “… so maybe me ending up in lock up overnight… was a weird kind of mixed blessing huh…”  _

_ “You…You’re an i-idiot.”  _

_ “Yeah I know…” _

“Words mean shit. They’re convenient as fuck aren’t they- spin anything you want and make anything into a story in your favor- the bitch knew I was the last Puff she hadn’t hurt in some way… and she saw her fucking chance- she finally managed to make the fucking toughest fighter cry…-.” He stiffened. 

“Baby-.” He reached out again. 

“I said don’t touch me!” She snarled. “How the fuck am I supposed to fucking believe you!? Why  _ should  _ I believe you- you’re human aren’t you- humans make mistakes and they fucking lie and sooner or later that slime trail will lead right to the truth- so why  _ should _ I set myself up for that!” 

He was silent and chewed the inside of his cheek, shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. 

“I can’t ask ya to do that.” She was the one to stiffen this time. “Part of me wants this to be a fucking bad chick flick ending with a make out session and make up sex and all that shit like what’s probably happening out there right now but…” He sighed. “That’s not gonna happen. I know it. I wasn’t thinkin’ it would. I just… had to see ya Baby…its stupid… I know but… I just wanted to see ya…” 

An even tighter grip. Tighter. She bit her lip. 

_ “Don’t…. Don’t you ever… I mean ever pull anything like this again! Do you hear me! Do you hear me you stupid… stupid- STUPID-!”  _

_ “Blossom… babe… c’mere.”  _

Loud crying echoed and clearly the two of them were… making up. Blech. She sneered. Ugh. He kept looking at her with that stupid look in his stupid eyes and… 

Stupid… stupid… 

“Baby…?” 

**POW**

And down went the Green Rowdyruff. He bellowed and held his nose- she shook her wrist listlessly. 

“The  _ fuck!?  _ Woman what was that for?!”

“That was for kidnapping me and putting me in those damn cuffs ya creep!” 

“And do you see  _ why!?  _ Jesus- Ow! Ow! Woman you’ve got one hell of a right hook but you just fucking broke my nose!!!” 

She stepped over to him again. He tensed. 

“And this is for… being a fucking idiot.” 

The sound he made was this weird combination of a yelp and what she really hoped wasn’t some kind of lame ass bawling or whatever but he clutched her so damn hard were it not for super strength it’d probably hurt like hell – but not her. Nope. She was the toughest fighter for a reason. 

He blinked slowly when she pushed him back. Breathing hard like some kind of dope and she just folded her arms and leaned against the wall. He just gaped like a dumb fish. 

“That’s the last one for a while. You’re going to have to earn them back. All of them.” Her voice caught and she growled and swallowed the lump down as she clenched her fist. “I mean it… you better wow me… impress me… m-make… make it worth my while to spend my valuable time anywhere… anywhere n-near you…again.” Goddamn it. Again. Stupid… Stupid dust or whatever was in this rotted cabin and shit the fucking Rowdyruff Boys basically used like some kind of… kind of Sex haven or whatever- not that she ever wanted to know but she wouldn’t be shocked if she wasn’t the only Puff to have… lost…. something in here and… again… image… image in head she never wanted. 

Fucking ass… piece of snail slime… 

“And do I  _ want  _ to know where the damn handcuffs came from in the first place!?” 

_ Now  _ the ass finally looked sheepish. 

“Well…. Uh… Michelson said they were the strongest he had and the fly paper was Bubbles’ idea-.” 

Wait… Mitch…. OH GOD! 

“You-YOU- EW!” She kicked the metal links away. “Oh God- ew- ew –ew! Okay- okay you know what- just- just no! No! And what do you mean the paper was my sister’s idea-!?” 

Again the asshole looked guilty as fuck. 

“Uh….” 

A door opened and cheerful humming reverberated as well as… she sniffed. 

Pizza?

_ “Hey Guys! Pizza delivery!”  _

_ Oh! Hee- sorry guys! Didn’t mean to “interrupt”- hee told you it would work Boomie- now how about our favorite green eyed stubborn mules hmm?”  _

…. Oh what the fuck. He had the decency at least to look… somewhat sheepish. Her jaw dropped. Why… that… little… 

“I’m telling you… the day there’s “everything nice” in  _ any  _ of you girls is the day I eat escargot.” Butch muttered and shook his head. 

“Wouldn’t that be cannibalism…” She said dryly. 

“Exactly my point Baby…” He shrugged with another stupid grin on his stupid face. 

Her lip twitched somewhat. 

“You’re an idiot. C’mon… being abducted by a bunch of morons can make a girl hungry.” 

That chuckle was alluring in any way but good for the effort. It earned him a pass to put his arm around her shoulder and lean in closer. 

“How’s about after this you and me go on a quick ride down the highway Baby…?” She shivered from the husky tone scalding her ear. “Your helmet’s all ready to go and shit and something tells me Brick’s gonna…. Want us to vacate soon.” His eyebrow wiggled like an idiot as he clicked his dumb ass tongue stud. “I mean… I know I haven’t earned  _ that  _ kinda privilege yet but…” He shrugged. 

She was silent. 

But her hand touched his waist regardless. 

“No… you haven’t…  _ yet.”  _

His smile was slimy, stupid and fucking dumb as hell… 

… and she knew she loved… every inch of it. 

Snail Slime and all. 

_ Fin.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
